


eyes wide shut and it feels like the first time (let's be a little less lonely together)

by aletterinthenameofsanity



Series: if this love is pain (then darling let's love tonight) [7]
Category: Druck | SKAM (Germany), SKAM (France), SKAM (Italy), SKAM (Norway), SKAM (Spain), WTFock | Skam (Belgium)
Genre: ALSO CAN I PLEASE GET AN OFFICIAL CRISANA TAG???, BITCH I'M IN LOVE, David and Matteo may be my favorite Evak couple, F/F, Fluff, Kissing, M/M, POV David, Swimming Pools, THE FUCKING O HELGA NATT SCENE IN DRUCK????, Trans Male Character, also this is how I brace myself for whatever wtfock will throw at us, and tho ItalyS2 is my fav Evak season, but sorry this is a story about recreating their first kisses not O Helga Natt, finally watched all of druck, literally all six couples kiss in a pool, pool kiss, then again I'm in love with every O Helga Natt scene, there's some other shit but that's the basis of the story, they're so soft and tender and feral at the same time
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-02
Updated: 2019-12-02
Packaged: 2021-02-26 07:48:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,714
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21650059
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aletterinthenameofsanity/pseuds/aletterinthenameofsanity
Summary: Even holds up a hand. “Three,” he says, and David can detect the same excitement in his voice that he can feel thrumming through his own veins.“Two,” Matteo breathes along with Even, staring right at David with a small smile on his lips, and David feels a corner of his own lips quirking upwards.“One,” David says, then takes a deep breath before submerging under the water. He opens his eyes to find Matteo right in front of him, blond hair floating like a halo around his head, and then all around the pool are their friends, wrapped up in their own boyfriends and girlfriends. The late night lets the lights in the bottom of the pool illuminate them all in an ethereal, otherworldly light, throwing shadows around their faces and letting the flickering water obscure and illuminate in equal measure.Then David leans in and so does Matteo and it’s like three years ago, kissing in an abandoned pool back in Germany. There's magic in the water- this time they're actually underwater- and David's kissing this boy that he likes, who makes him feel safe, who he can't stop dreaming about, except this time it's even better because this time he knows that Matteo knows everything about him and still loves him.
Relationships: Cristina "Cris" Soto Peña/Joana Bianchi Acosta, Eliott Demaury/Lucas Lallemant, Even Bech Næsheim/Isak Valtersen, Matteo Florenzi/David (Druck), Niccolò Fares/Martino Rametta, Sander Driesen/Robbe IJzermans
Series: if this love is pain (then darling let's love tonight) [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1550230
Comments: 8
Kudos: 105
Collections: Skam Germany (Druck) ▶ David Schreibner / Matteo Florenzi





	eyes wide shut and it feels like the first time (let's be a little less lonely together)

**Author's Note:**

> Title is from "Lonely Together" by Avicii ft. Rita Ora, as featured in the Druck Abi Ball special, which I listened to in order to write most of this.
> 
> Hi I love my soft tender German sons SO FUCKING MUCH??? Like their O Helga Natt scene? And their first time, how sweet and tender it was? And how all of the Druck squads are really the 0 braincell teams but how they supported David? Like, fuck me up so hard with the emotions.

_Each day you rise with me_

_Know that I would gladly be_

_The Icarus to your certainty_

_Oh my sunlight, sunlight, sunlight_

_Strap the wing to me_

_Death trap clad, happily_

_With wax melted I'd meet the sea_

_Under sunlight, sunlight, sunlight_

_Oh your love is sunlight_

**_-Hozier,_ Sunlight**

Matteo tugs at the edge of David’s shirt. “You got your looser binder?” he asks, a small note of concern in his voice.

David rolls his eyes. “Of course I do,” he says, “ _I_ am a responsible adult, after all.”

Matteo smirks. “Oh, I know,” he says, leaning in and kissing David even as he punches him in the arm. "You're the responsible one among us."

"Nah," David says, "You're the one who keeps us fed."

Matteo shrugs. "You've got a bit of a point, there."

Matteo smiles at him like he’s hung the moon and David used to be scared of that. Used to be scared of how Matteo looks at him like David's something good and bright. The boy David loves looking at him like he’s the light in the darkest of circumstances- it’s a heady feeling, one that's taken years to get used to.

They've still got a few minutes before they've got to head out the door, and Matteo’s practically draped off of David’s side right now, as he tends to be a lot since they got together.

In terms of clinginess, David used to think that his boyfriend was unparalleled. When they're all sitting down, Matteo is constantly leaning against him, spread against him, his body falling so naturally and comfortably against David's as to be almost an extension of his own. Touch is comforting to both him and Matteo, both people who haven't been touched much in their lives, and with each other they find comfort.

Then he met Lucas and Eliott and Robbe and Sander, and he’s pretty sure that Matteo might have a rival in Eliott and Robbe, both of whom can often be seen hanging off of/against their boyfriends' backs, constantly touching their boyfriends' hair, kissing constantly, hugging as much as possible.

As for their other counterparts, well, Even and Isak and Cris and Joana aren't exactly clingy. Both couples are rather affectionate- plenty of kissing in public, Instagrams papered with photos and videos of each other, little dances in the kitchen while one of them are cooking, collapsing into each other on couches at the end of long days- but they don't exactly hang on each other or drape themselves against each other at any given opportunity.

And then there's Nico and Marti, who are the least clingy, but whose ability to absolutely relax in each others' presence is unparalleled. They have more in-jokes than probably any of them, and they will often give sweet, soft kisses when they're in one of their apartments, but for the most part much of their flirting is done through loving looks and the softening of shoulder lines.

In total, they all have different ways of showing their love, and David happens to prefer the way that Matteo and he communicate and show love. Nothing wrong with any of the others, but this is what works best for them.

So Matteo is still kind of slumped against David as they go to put on their jackets, but David doesn't quite care because one, he kind of loves it, and two, he's pretty excited for the plans for the evening.

As for tonight- they’re going swimming.

Yes, swimming. Because apparently one of the many things that they have in common with their friends is having their first kiss in a pool.

(Except for, apparently, Lucas and Eliott, as Joana explained to Robbe and Sander last week.

“Those losers just kissed in the rain,” Joana said, jerking a thumb at Eliott and Lucas, who just shrugged.

“We still got that movie perfect moment, so you can just fuck off, Bianchi,” Lucas had said.)

Nico's got a family friend here in Antwerp who has an indoor pool that they've let him borrow the keys to, letting the twelve of them in after it's closed.

David’s actually kind of excited about this. About experiencing this moment with Matteo, the love of his life, at the same time as these other couples that parallel their lives so closely, these friends of theirs with a love so close to theirs.

“We’re going to be kissing underwater,” David says, and Matteo grins.

“Been there, done that,” he says, waving his hand dismissively, and David rolls his eyes before he leans in and kisses his boyfriend.

"This time we'll _actually_ have to hold our breaths."

Matteo scoffs. "If you don't think I wasn't actually holding my breath, you've got another thing coming."

David can't help but smile as he looks at his boyfriend. "I still won."

Matteo shakes his head. "I won."

David nudges Matteo in the shoulder. "No, I did. Kissed you, didn't I?"

Matteo grins as he nudges David back. "But I got _you_ , so really, I won."

Matteo's not really one for sappy compliments like this- that tends to be more the purview of their other counterparts- but sometimes he'll say something like this, that teasing lilt to his voice, and David's cheeks will go hot because even after three years he's still head over heels in love with his boyfriend and Matteo still has the capacity to make him feel like the sunlight.

-

They arrive at the pool, where Nico unlocks the door to let everyone in. Once the door is closed, everyone peels out of their clothing, revealing swimsuits and swim trunks underneath. David keeps on his swim shirt, his looser binder on underneath. Nearly everyone here has seen him in his binder at one point or another before, walking around his and Matteo's apartment, but stripping off his shirt here in this public pool, even if it's only the twelve of them, isn't the same. David's not entirely comfortable with that, in public, and everyone here understands rather intimately the importance of boundaries and triggers and avoiding doing things that can trigger bad responses from one's own mind.

Some of them jump into the pool- Cris, Sander, Eliott, Isak. Some of them slip in from the side- Joana, Even, Lucas. Some of them walk in using the stairs- Matteo, Robbe, and David. Some of them pull each other in- a curious Nico and Marti, who emerge laughing though their hair is drenched in water.

Once everyone's in, they're ready for the main event, the thing they've been talking about since the conversation about first kisses last week.

Even holds up a hand. “Three,” he says, and David can detect the same excitement in his voice that he can feel thrumming through his own veins.

“Two,” Matteo breathes along with Even, staring right at David with a small smile on his lips, and David feels a corner of his own lips quirking upwards.

“One,” David says, then takes a deep breath before submerging under the water. He opens his eyes to find Matteo right in front of him, blond hair floating like a halo around his head, and then all around the pool are their friends, wrapped up in their own boyfriends and girlfriends. The late night lets the lights in the bottom of the pool illuminate them all in an ethereal, otherworldly light, throwing shadows around their faces and letting the flickering water obscure and illuminate in equal measure.

(God, if David could film this. This shot, with six couples hovering in the water, all moving forward to kiss, each trapped in their own world yet all together at once, six parallel journeys. 

Someday, David knows he’ll make this all into a movie, some sort of science fiction piece about people around the world in each others' minds, connecting in a moment like this. All around the world, suspended in water, six parallel people in each others' minds and lives, experiencing everything at once.)

Then David leans in and so does Matteo and it’s like three years ago, kissing in an abandoned pool back in Germany. There's magic in the water- this time they're _actually_ underwater- and David's kissing this boy that he likes, who makes him feel safe, who he can't stop dreaming about, except this time it's even better because this time he knows that Matteo knows everything about him and still loves him. He knows that after this, they'll go home to their apartment, and David will curl up in Matteo's arms, knowing himself to be forever at home in his boyfriend's arms.

Then they rise up and break the surface with a splash, echoed by everyone else around them. There’s laughter and gasps for air and more kisses.

“That was fucking awesome,” Sander says with a grin as he looks at Robbe, and David can’t help but echo the same sentiment.

“Wish I could’ve filmed it,” David says and he gets knowing smiles from Eliott and Even.

"Would've been gorgeous," Even agrees, looking at Isak.

"Can you imagine a movie about us?" Joana asks, running her nails through her long, wet hair. "That'd be the most glorious shitshow imaginable."

"I'd prefer a TV show," Nico says, trading a teasing smile with Marti. "More time to develop things."

Marti rolls his eyes then paddles forward a bit and kisses Nico, whose smile lights up in response. "Maybe about the last few people on earth, right?"

David has a feeling that Marti and Nico are referencing some kind of tv show that they bonded over, like Even and Isak's _Romeo and Juliet_ or David and Matteo's own _Only Lovers Left Alive._ Or, well, Lucas and Eliott's-

"Not gonna lie," Lucas says, "I can see the appeal of the underwater kiss." He looks at Eliott, something soft in his eyes. "Can't beat a Polaris kiss, but it's still pretty magical."

David's seen Polaris- they all have, save maybe Robbe and Sander. It was Eliott's first major film project, and David's gotta applaud the aliens as well as the beauty of the storyboarding. And Lucas and Eliott's first kiss in the rain, under that bridge- well, that definitely speaks to some sort of movie-like destiny, just as much as first kisses in a pool might.

(Or, well, finding out that your love story exists in at least five other countries, albeit with small differences. That's certainly reassuring, in a way, to know that there's something destined about your love, something so powerful to see your story repeated time and time again.)

Then this romantic moment devolves into an epic splash fight that somehow ends up with David, Matteo, Joana, Cris, Marti, and Nico on one side, with Even, Isak, Robbe, Sander, Lucas, and Eliott on the other. Not exactly the teams from the last time they went against each other, but David has no argument to fighting _with_ his boyfriend rather than against him.

This is what the last month’s lazer tag disaster should have been, had some idiot homophobes not ruined it- good aggressive fun, taunts and teasing and splashing and teaming up on each other and making an utter chaotic mess out of themselves. Lucas and Isak teaming up to take out Marti while Joana and Cris target the weakest member of the other team- Robbe- leading Sander to have to defend his boyfriend's honor. Then Nico jumps in to defend his boyfriend and David and Matteo get dragged along as well, aiming at Isak while Nico dives in to rescue Marti. Even ends up playing a switch player, alternatively aiming for David and Matteo or his own teammate in Eliott. 

All in all, it's a glorious, utter mess that ends with them all a bit exhausted and waterlogged, but with smiles on everyone’s lips and tired gleams in their eyes. Robbe and Sander are grinning at each other like they didn't in the lazer tag arena, and David is all too happy to see that they're happy. After everything that they've gone through, the kids deserve to be able to relax and have fun without risking a flashback.

Now that the splash fight is over, everyone starts to peel off to different areas of the pool. Nico starts to starfish float on his back in the deep end, somehow keeping up a conversation with Marti, who sits on the side of the pool, as he does so. Lucas and Eliott have gotten out of the pool and are sitting on the reclined pool chairs- those ones made of plastic strips- talking to each other. Despite the fact that they're wet, they curl into each other as they talk, Eliott playing with the wet strands of Lucas' hair. Even and Isak are, for some reason, racing each other from one end of the pool to the other. Robbe and Sander are talking quietly as they tread water closer to the shallow end of the pool. Cris and Joana are swimming around the pool, talking as they do so.

And David and Matteo? Well, they're still having a splash fight, because a good portion of their flirting is physical contact, probably even more so than any of the other couples. While Marti and Nico can communicate love solely through looks at each other, and the others drop sappy sentiments every five seconds, David and Matteo are a lot more touch-oriented, communicating love through small nudges and play fighting.

"You two gonna be done anytime soon?" Isak asks with a raised eyebrow, and David pauses as he looks up, halting splashing Matteo.

"Why the fuck would we want to do that?" Matteo responds with a similiarly arched eyebrow.

"Because Nico's kinda half-drowned over here," Marti says with that familiar teasing lilt to his voice, and David looks over, cheeks going hot, to see Nico no longer floating in the water peacefully but with his arms propped up on the side of the pool next to Marti with his body in the water, hair plastered to his head. He looks just a bit waterlogged but he's still smiling up at Marti.

"Oops?" David offers, and Nico just laughs.

"No problem, man," Nico says, offering David the kind of smile he likes to give everyone, a smile that is deceptively easy for someone with the kind of thoughts stuck in his head that Nico sometimes gets.

"Well, I've got an idea that might be more fun than a splash fight," Matteo says, looking at David, and David raises an eyebrow.

"And what's that?"

Matteo smirks, then pulls David in for a tender kiss and David is more than happy than to stop their splash fight and reciprocate, because it's been three years together but Matteo still makes David feel like sunlight even when he's at his worst.

This moment- kissing Matteo in a pool, whether under water or above- belongs in a movie of its own. The beginning or middle of a grand love story between two lost boys who found each other. Matteo's hand on David's jaw, David's hand on Matteo's bare waist under the water, framed by their friends' happiness and five other love stories of their own.

Yeah, David would love to make a movie revolving around their story, and maybe, someday, he will. Maybe he'll even grab all their friends to help, getting Eliott to do the cinematography and Nico the sound design and Joana the set design and Even the co-director and Sander, well, something. David will figure out what soon enough.

For now, though, David's just focused on Matteo and him, kissing in this pool, extending the magic of their underwater kiss just a bit further.

"I love you," David says quietly when they part, and Matteo grins.

"Love you, too," he says, then nudges David, still flirting through small-scale violence even three years after he first kicked David in their abandoned pool back home.

Or, well, not quite home. Not anymore. Because nowadays their home is here, in Antwerp, with these people around them, with their apartment in the same complex as Lucas and Eliott, with the group dates and Matteo's cooking and their shared bed and David's art school. This city is where David's heart is, spread between the boy he loves and these ten other people who complete them in the strangest way.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you guys enjoyed! This chapter is nearly entirely fluff written strictly for the reason that I wanted to write Matteo/David and wanted a group pool kiss of sorts because fucking IMAGINE the power that would have.


End file.
